Légendes du Monde Émergé, après le trépas
by Adarienne
Summary: Après sa mort, Doubhée, ancienne reine de la Terre du Soleil et probablement du monde émergé, se retrouve dans un endroit appelé "la frontière" où son passé va fondre vers elle.
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fic'! Je suis une vraie fan de la série du monde émergé, et j'ai été quelque peut déçue de la fin. Cette fiction va parler de Doubhée, mon héroïne favorite, elle va se situer après sa mort.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et je vais tenter de poster le plus souvent possible, tout dépendras de vos retours !

-Mathilde-

* * *

Doubhée ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir. L'obscurité l'entourait. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Elle sentait que son esprit était embrumé. Elle était allongée sur le dos à même le sol, vêtue de ses habits de voleuse. Elle tenta de bouger ses muscles, s'attendant à recevoir pour seule réponse ses articulations craquer, mais il n'en fut rien. La jeune femme qu'elle était à ce moment précis avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur d'antan. Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Mais doucement, elle se souvint de la vie qu'elle avait mené. Les souvenirs venaient peu à peu effleurer sa mémoire. Elle se rappela la lance de Kryss s'enfoncer lentement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle disait au revoir au Monde Émergé. Elle était morte. Et la tristesse l'envahissait à présent. L'idée de revivre, de devoir de nouveau traîner ses fardeaux lui sembla impossible, injuste et elle en avait assez.

« -Tu n'es pas en vie, tu es bien morte »

La voix était proche d'elle. Doubhée sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main et la hissait vers le haut. Elle ne voyait toujours rien. Elle voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais elle sentit un mur.

Sans qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'ombre la pris dans ses bras avec force. Doubhée resta interdite. Lorsqu'elle respira contre son grès l'odeur de l'inconnu, son fit un bon dans sa poitrine. « Le sel » pensa-t-elle.

Elle serra contre elle aussi fort que possible son maître.

* * *

Alors ? Contents ? Je vous dit à la prochaine fois et j'attends avec impatience vos review ! Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien posté, mais vu qu'il y a peu de personnes qui visitent mon blog, j'avais un peu laissé tomber.

Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre, et je poste pour le plaisir d'écrire, sur ce, bonne lecture !

-Mathilde-

Doubhée sentait de nouveau l'odeur du sel lui chatouiller les narines. Elle serrait son maître de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentait à nouveau complète : son maître, qui l'avait abandonné est venu la chercher.

Le maître serra son élève lui aussi du mieux qu'il put. Il pouvait sentir sous ses bras et ses doigts les muscles puissant de la "nouvelle" jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir sa force, mais aussi sa détresse. Il la regarda un long moment, et demanda :

"-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui ne comprends ce qu'il fait là. Lui répondit-elle

-Tu es dans une sorte de l'au-delà un peu spécial.

-La vie après la mort n'existe pas. Souffla-t-elle

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Nous sommes dans le sanctuaire des héros. Une fois que ceux-ci sont morts, ils sont envoyés ici à fin de ce faire gratifier d'une récompense ou d'un travail.

Doubhée ne comprenait rien. La vie n'était-elle pas assez dure ainsi ? Devait-elle aussi envoyer les fardeaux et la souffrance dans la mort qui était censée être le repos éternel ? Non. Elle avait fais ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle n'irais pas plus loin.

Sarnek remarqua très vite la colère monter dans l'esprit de son ancienne élève. Il décida de passer à l'autre partie de la discussion.

-Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Se contenta-t-il de lui dire

La jeune femme le suivit, perdue. Ils marchèrent un peu dans ce néant de fumée et de chaleur. Le sol n'était que de la terre, et on pouvait apercevoir une petite lumière orange au loin. L'ancienne reine marchait calmement, profitant malgré elle de la présence de son maître. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait ce passer et ne savait pas quand ils devraient être à nouveau séparés.

Le maître regardait attentivement la façon de marcher de Doubhée. Elle était silencieuse et aussi gracieuse qu'un chat. Doubhée rougit un peu lorsqu'elle remarqua que Sarnek regardait ses jambes avec attention.

La lumière orange était en réalité un feu de camps. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Doubhée étudia avec précision la scène : le feu de camps n'était pas très grand, des rondins de bois étaient disposés tout autour, ils devaient faire office de chaise, et il y avait trois chopes de bière. Elle leva un peu plus haut les yeux, devant elle, une silhouette noire se confondait avec la brume. Elle pu toutefois deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un être de taille normale, mais qui disposait d'un corps svelte et visiblement entraîné au combat. Elle devina que c'était une femme et elle avait comme une épée qui pendait à sa droite. Et dans l'obscurité brillaient deux yeux violets.

Bon, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, et je vous poste la suite très bientôt, c'est promis ! Biz'


End file.
